The Death of Mr Gold
by Jedi Annie Scrambler
Summary: After death, Mr. Gold finds that his life truly begins. (Rumbelle, SQ later, rating to change)
1. Chapter 1

There are many great stories that end in death- Romeo and Juliet, Les Miserables, Hamlet, Anna Karenina, just to name a few. But this story starts with death. The death of Mr. Gold.

It was an unfortunately sunny day, the day of his funeral, and the little party stood too hot in their black garb around the open grave.

"We gather here today to honor the life of a great man," Archibald Hopper read, feeling guilty for saying these things which no one found true. But he said them anyway, out of respect for the dead.

Belle French was the only one who cried. She knew she was being selfish, but she was crying for herself more than anything else. Mr. Gold has been her only friend in Storybrooke, if you could really call their relationship that.

They said hello to each other on the side walk. They had occasions conversations when they happened upon each other at the library or when she came into his shop. But above all, she wasn't afraid of him like the rest of the town, and he didn't treat her like she was crazy.

It was nice.

To her left, Mayor Regina Mills was stiff under her hat and veil. She and Gold weren't friends per say, and most of the time they considered the other an enemy, but never the less, Regina felt a twist of _something_ in her chest watching the casket being lowered into the ground. She shifted, uncomfortable with a surge of emotion and adjusted her gloves.

Sheriff Emma Swan stole a glance at Mayor Mills and crossed her arms. Gold was a tough old bastard, and she was sure he was now burning in hell. Good riddance, in her opinion.

They watched the casket be lowered into the grave and each person threw a handful of dirt.

Hours later, the city was snug and warm in their beds. Asleep and undisturbed by the creatures of the night. But in the grave yard, a tall woman began to dig up the newly lain grave. As the moon rose in the sky, it caught the flair of red hair, and the shimmer of unnaturally pale skin.

Oh yes, he was hers now.

It was cold. Cold and dark.

Sirius Gold woke up from what felt like a long sleep with a dull ache in his neck. He reached up, to rub his neck and pulled away in horror.

Blood?

"Aahh, awake darling?" a scarily familiar voice said, "It's alright, relax Mr. Gold, we have all the time in the world."

"Zelena?" he croaked.

Zelana Mills leaned over his bed and nodded. It was one date. He'd known her for a month, for all of one, horrible, blind date. Then it was constant calls, she showed up at his shop unannounced, knocked on his door when he was trying to sleep.

He'd gone as far to get a restraining order with Sheriff Swan to bar Zelena Mills from his life. And that worked, but only for a week.

Yesterday she appeared in his kitchen, dressed in more black than he'd though possible.

"Oh Mr. Gold," she'd cooed, backing him into a wall.

"Get away from me!" he'd cried, but it was too late.

"The way we can be together, together forever, and nothing can keep us apart," and she bit him.

Now he pulled away, aghast, "Whats going on? Where am I? What did you do!?"

"I turned you," she replied, "Now you're just like me, a vampire."

"Get away from me," he struggled, but managed to get up, "There's no such thing as vampires, you're insane."

In response, Zelena snared, baring her teeth. Razor sharp fangs jutted from her mouth, and he recoiled in alarm.

"Still don't believe me?" she snapped, walking to the curtain and pulling it away.

Evening sunlight flooded the room, it was setting and in a few minutes it would be dark. But the light poured over him and it burned.

"Stop! Stop it!" he cried, it had only been seconds but the pain was excruciating.

Zelena replaced the curtains, smiling smugly, "Still think I'm insane? Face the facts, we're alike now, you and me."

"Stay away from me!" he yelled, making a brake for the door.

"Go ahead, go! But you won't get far! You'll be hungry soon, and you know what that means," she laughed as he escaped.

Another month passed, and soon Sirius found him self wandering the graveyard. Collar turned up, the day was gray and rainy, perfect for those avoiding the sunlight.

He passed under a tree and rounded the bend before he realized what he was doing- visiting his own grave. Shoving his hands deeper into his pockets he slowed, feeling morbid.

What he didn't expect was to see was someone setting flowers on the tombstone.

The figure stood and turned down the path, walking quickly towards Sirius. With no place to hide, he stood still, wishing to be invisible. To his joy, the person didn't look at him, simply muttering, "Excuse me," as they past.

But he saw them.

Walking to his tomb stone, he picked up the bouquet and tucked it under his arm.

"Thank you, Miss French," he whispered into the wind.


	2. Chapter 2

Sheriff Emma Swan disliked lies. They ate away at you like parasites, destroying hearts and minds and lives. She knew this from experience, watching it happen over and over. So many times, in fact, that she'd developed an internal lie-detector. She called it her super power. And listening to the coroner bather on about the recently deceased, her super power told her he was lying.

"So what you're telling me," the Sheriff crossed her arms, "Is that Mr. Bleu died of a heart attack?"

"It's a common killer," the coroner nodded.

"How come he has two puncture wounds in his throat? And dried blood all around them?"

"Misquotes are pretty bad this time of year," shrugged the coroner.

"What about Gold? He had the same thing."

"Like I said, misquotes are pretty bad this time of year."

"Right. Well, if that's all you have you me, I guess I'll be going," Emma replied, giving him one last look before she left.

Walking to the diner she thought back six months, to when she'd been deputy. There had been another death exactly like this one, one she still couldn't think about.

 _Hey, sorry I'm late, but I brought coffee!_ _Graham? Graham! No, Graham, please don't- no, no Graham please-_

She shook her head. Entering the diner, she found a spot at the counter, next to Belle French, as she forced herself not to think of the two bloody wounds, a mere inch apart on his throat.

Ever since her mental institution stay in high school, Belle had been universally regarded as crazy. Even years later, Emma Swan eyed her nervously as she turned a flower crown over in her hands.

It was the third flower crown she had found, resting on Mr. Gold's headstone, made of the flowers she'd left there. This one was woven lavender with a matching ribbon.

"Goin' to Woodstock?" Emma made an attempt at a joke but Belle was too deep in thought to fully comprehend it.

"Do you believe in the undead, Sheriff Swan?" Belle asked, absently, "Or ghosts?"

"No, not really. I haven't really thought about it," Emma held tight to her coffee, she'd wanted to give the brunette the benefit of the doubt, but it was difficult when she spoke like this, "Do you? Believe in ghosts and stuff, I mean."

"I don't think I do," Belle replied, and turned the flower crown over again, "Some things make me not so sure."

"Uh, okay," Emma sipped her coffee and wondered how long she had to stay before leaving wasn't rude.

She lasted sixty second longer.

"Well, I got to get to the station, nice talking to you," she lied.

Belle's genuine smile made her feel worse, "It was nice talking to you too."

Emma spent the rest of the day nursing her coffee and reviewing three coroner reports; Graham's, Gold's, and Bleu's. It wasn't like a lot of crime happened in Storybrooke, so she had all day to stew.

Her son, Henry, came to visit her after school. He leaned over she shoulder, reading the case file.

"Is that a vampire bite?" he asked, "My mom's a vampire."

"Your mom's a little cold at times, but I'd hardly say she's a vampire," Emma said.

A year ago, young Henry Mills had appeared on Emma's doorstep, claiming to be her biological son. After that, her life had been turned upside down, and into a public spectacle for the citizens of Storybrooke, as Henry had been adopted by now-mayor, Regina Mills. Emma had stayed in town for her son, becoming first deputy, then sheriff with the help of the late Mr. Gold. Mayor Mills was less than pleased.

"No, it's true! I can't see her in the mirrors! And she drinks blood!" Henry exclaimed.

"That's probably just wine, kid," replied the sheriff, "So what are you up to today?"

"I'm going to the library," Henry said, "To get some books on vampires."

"Well you let me know what you find out," Emma said, "Maybe these photos are vampire bites, you never know."

"Okay! Hey, we can call it Operation Bat!"

"What?"

"Operation Bat! Ever mystery needs a code name, other wise it isn't an investigation!" He leaned in and added in whisper, "I'll send you my notes."

"Great, kid," she gave him the okay sign as he left for the library.

Leaning back in her chair she powered on the computer. Vampires huh? Seemed a little for fetched, ever for that precocious ten year old. Still...

Clicking to google, she typed _Vampires Storybrooke Maine_ , hit enter, and selected the first result.

 **Supernatural History?** (The article read. Scrolling through, Emma found the paragraph about Storybrooke)

… **Even a little town in Maine has it's own Vampire lore. According to a news paper from 1893, stable hand Daniel Gallagher was found dead with two puncture wounds in his throat and a significant loss of blood. Three days later, his employers, the Mills Family, were also found dead of the same symptoms. Below is a picture of Henry Mills, Cora Mills and their daughter Regina Mills.**

Emma leaned forward, nose almost to the screen. It couldn't be.

"Regina?"


	3. Chapter 3

Mr. Gold has stumbled from Zelena's lair that first night and had run to shelter. He ran blindly through the streets, burning. The setting sun hadn't left any permanent effects, but there was no way he would be having a picnic any time soon.

Making it home, he fumbled with the keys, in a hurry to get out of the burning rays of the setting sun. Slamming the door behind him, he sighed in relief. It was only then, slumped against the door, that he realized he didn't have his cane. He'd run all the way through Storybrooke without his cane, without limping, and without being in pain.

Suddenly, Dove stepped into the hall. He took one look at Sirius and fainted, falling with a thump to the floor. Dove woke up, several minutes later. He had a pillow under his head and his recently deceased employer was looking over him, sucking on a frozen yet raw stake.

"Dove," Sirius Gold said, "Tomorrow I need you to go to the library and get me every book they have about vampires."

"I though you were dead, boss," Dove said, still laying on the floor.

"I am. Due to an unexpected turn of events, I was murdered and turned into a vampire," Gold explained.

"Are you going to eat me?"

"No, I am not going to eat you, I need you to continue running the shop. I certainly can't, what with being dead. Speaking of which, how was my funeral?" Sirius asked.

"I tried my best, but I'm not sure you would have liked it. Dr. Hopper painted you in a kind and gentle light, not at all reflecting your fearsome reputation," Dove replied, sadly, "I tried to tell him not to over do it."

Mr. Gold sighed, "All my hard work to become feared and it's undermined by a eulogy. Did anyone interesting come? Say any sweet lies in hopes of getting my money?"

"Miss French cried."

"Oh," he hadn't thought about Belle French, the only person in town (besides Dove) that he didn't despise, "She was... truly saddened by my passing?"

"Inconsolable," Dove affirmed.

"Hm," was the only response.

Dove got up, "I'll be heading home now, if it's all the same to you, boss. And I'll bring by the vampire books you wanted in the morning."

Dove did as he promised, bring books the next day, more slabs of raw meat the next, then news of the outside world. Sirius responded in gratitude, raising the giant man's salary as he promoted him to taking care of the pawn shop and collecting rent.

Sirius Gold adapted to his new affliction, first learning everything about it he could, then roaming the streets at night. His favorite place to haunt was the graveyard. He'd lurk there, watching as Miss Belle French left bouquet after bouquet of flowers at his grave. Then he'd wait until she'd left, before twisting and weaving them into a crown; the only thank you he allowed himself.

He had successfully avoided bumping into any for moths before the indecent happened.

It was a cold, clear night, the moon illuminating the street. Belle walked home from the library, far later than normal. (Not that he kept track of this- he wasn't stalking her, just making sure she got home safely) He followed, a safe distance behind.

The world stilled. Whatever night noise had been filling the soundtrack of Storybrooke's quiet life stopped. Gold walked faster.

From the alley, three dark figures stepped out in front of Belle. They smiled, but not in the friendly way she was unaccustomed to.

"Excuse me," she muttered, ready to side-step around them.

"Oh, you're not excused," the tallest figure said. Her voice was familiar, shaking Sirius to his core. Zelena.

He ran toward them, but Zelena laughed.

"Mr. Gold! How good of you to join us! I caught you a little snack!" she cackled, grabbing Belle and spinning her to face Gold. Belle gasped.

More vampires circled Sirius, gabbing him, forcing him towards Belle. Zelena had pulled her head back, exposing her neck to Gold.

"Don't you want a taste? A little kiss?" Zelena laughed.

"Kiss her! Kiss her!" the other vampires chanted.

"No! Let me go!" Belle struggled, but she was no match for Zelena's supernatural strength.

Sirius's face was forced towards her throat. He could smell her blood racing, her fear, and she smelled completely intoxicating.

Baring his teeth, Gold bit into his captor's arm. The vampire hollowed in pain, letting him go. In the confusion, Belle escaped, running down the street.

Emma Swan jogged down an alleyway. She'd heard noises and her sheif instincts had told her to investigate.

"Kiss her! Kiss her!" she'd heard people yelling. Emma knew that there were a couple weird gangs in town, but had let to cross their paths, and she couldn't wait for the day.

But just as she was about to burst out into the street- into the fray- a ridiculously strong hand grabbed her arm, spinning her, and pushing her up against the alley wall. The breath was knocked out of her and Emma felt a hand pressed over her mouth as a body pinned her to the wall.

"Quiet Sheriff Swan!"a gruff voice snarled, "And do hold still! I'm trying to help you, don't make me regret it!"

Mayor Regina Mills used her full height to pin Emma to the alley wall, a thought Emma tried not to dwell on as it filled her stomach with out of control wind up toys.

Regina remained unaffected.

Emma pulled the Mayor's hand away, "Let me go, Mayor! There's someone who needs help!"

"By the sounds of it, they've already dispersed. You do not want to trifle with out little gangs here in Storybrooke, Sheriff," Regina sniffed, still flush to Emma.

"And I'm the Sheriff! It's my job to trifle!" the blonde snapped, face red, "Why do you care anyway?!"

"Despite our differences, Henry would be quite saddened if something... unfortunate would befall you," Regina replied, "And what kind of a mother would I be if I let something happen to his _hero_."

The last word came out in sneer which Emma opted to ignore.

"Since you'd finished saving me, _Mayor_ , are you going to let me go? Or are we going to tango with the wall all night?"

Regina stepped away with a jerk, "You'd better get home. It's not safe to be out at night."

"Yeah, same to you," Emma walked back down the alley, confused. But Regina watched her until she was out of sight.


	4. Chapter 4

Feeling like a hoodlum, Belle French knelt next to the back door of Mr. Gold's house. Last night had been the most terrifying of her life, eclipsing any night she'd spent in the asylum (or rehab center as her father insisted on calling it).

But now in the morning light, she needed answers. She knew what she'd seen- fanged monsters, a demonic ginger, and above all else, Mr. Gold.

Why on earth would he fake his own death? He was rich enough not to need the insurance, and if he was still in Storybrooke, it wasn't to escape someone. But then again...

 _Kiss her! Kiss her!_ Their voices still echoed in her memory. The the image of Mr. Gold sinking his fangs into his captor's arm.

Belle shook her head, he couldn't be one of the fanged creatures- could he?

As the tumblers clicked into place, she nudged to door open and crept into the dark house. What could a little look around hurt? Mr. Gold was supposed to be six feet under after all.

Gloves on, shoes off, she tried to not think about fangs and flower crowns as she wandered the halls.

In the kitchen she checked the refrigerator. If Gold was indeed still alive, he'd need food, right? Belle gasped, backing away from the fridge door. The only thing inside was wine, and packs of blood.

She slowly made her way upstairs. The master bedroom was spotless, bed made and curtains drawn. But it was too clean. If no one had lived here for months, then why was the room completely dust free?

Hidden in a closet, Mr. Gold watches as Belle searched. He stood as still as the coats around him as he listened to her search first that room, then the next, then the next until she let herself out. Only then did he let out the breath trapped in his chest.

He would keep her safe.

On the other side of town, the sheriff sipped her coffee. Emma had waited all morning for someone- anyone- to report last night's indecent. But nothing, only the Mayor, inquiring about her health with that stupid smug smirk. It was so infuriating she just wanted to-

 _Ding!_ The bell above Granny's door announced the entrance of a tall man, unshaven, clad in an unusual amount of leather. Emma arched an eyebrow.

"Well, well, well, isn't this... quaint," he drawled, Irish accent filling the room. He waved what would have been a hand, but was instead curved, metal hook.

"Can I help you?" Emma pushed out of her chair and crossed her arms.

"Of course _you_ can," the man said, eyeing the sheriff, "Hook's the name, but the ladies call me Killian."

"Okay Hook, what brings you to our little town?"

"You may find this hard to believe- oh, can I sit? Thanks," Hook took a seat at Emma's table before she had a chance to respond, "You may find this hard to believe but a blog brought me here."

"A blog," she was dubious, and still standing.

"Yes, it's short for web log, you might have heard of it? It's all the rage for the kiddies,"

"I know what a blog is," Emma snapped.

"Well, there's an interesting on about this town, yes, I know, strange, but true," Hook smiled and nodded.

"Cut the crap and tell me why you're here,"

"See for yourself," Hook handed Emma his phone open to a web page titled 'My Mom is a Vampire.'

"Ah fuck," Emma mumbled. Scrolling through the entries she noted pictures, and detailed accounts of Henry's life with Regina- the so called vampire.

"Look, Hook, I think I know who made this," she began, but Hook interupted.

"Really? Can I meet him? I reached out to him online, but he said he couldn't talk online."

"No, you can't meet him! He's a ten year old kid!" Emma sighed and got her temper in check, "He's my son and he thinks that his mom is a vampire, okay? His other mom, not me. But it's just a little harmless fun-"

"Harmless fun? Here, look at this entry, it's from last night," Hook took the phone back, and upon finding what he wanted handed it back to Emma.

With growing dread she read the blog entry, dated late last night.

 _Big news everybody!_ The post read. _I just got home and I SAW MORE VAMPIRES. It's not just my mom, but a whole gang of them! This is what happened, my mom left after I went to bed, so of course I had to follow her. I thought maybe she was going to her secret mausoleum (the location of which, I haven't figured out yet). But instead she was following my other mom._

 _(I have two moms, it's kinda a long story)_

 _Then there was this big crowd. I thought they were just people at first, but when I got closer I heard them yelling "Kiss her! Kiss her!"_

 _I almost left because I don't like kissing, but then I saw that the crowd had captured two people! It was the librarian and a guy I couldn't quite see. Everyone (except for the librarian) had fangs! They were trying to get the guy to bite the librarian._

 _I almost ran to help her. She's a really nice librarian and helped me find all the books on vampires, but then the guy bite the arm of the other vampire holding him! The librarian was able to escape and so was the guy! The vampire who got bitten screamed and screamed but there was a redhead vampire- who looked like she was in charge- and she had the others drag him away._

 _I got home as fast as I could to tell you guys! Let me know what you think, I don't know what to do about a whole GANG of vampires!_

"It's very concerning," Hook said, placing his good hand on Emma's arm, "But not to worry, you and your son are safe. I am Killian 'Hook' Jones, supernatural specialist."

"What does that mean?" she demanded.

"That means I'm here to kill your vampire infestation," he grinned, "From the redhead, to her gang, to your son's fangy mother."

"Regina!" Emma's voice echoed through the hall as she stormed towards the mayor's office.

"Regina!" She walked through the doors letting them bang behind her.

"What do you want?" Mayor Mills snapped, "And I'd appreciate it if you'd lower your voice, I'm sure the whole town heard you barging in here, yelling like a banshee."

Emma ignored the jab, "This is about our son,"

"My son," Regina corrected.

"It has just come to my attention that Henry has started a blog," Emma continued, "One detailing how you- his mother- is a vampire."

Regina sucked in her breath, "He- I- what?"

"Yeah, I have no clue how he thinks this stuff up. But he snuck out of the house last night to follow you and saw the mob."

"He couldn't have I checked on him before I left and when I got home-"

"He was in and out before you got back," Emma said, "That's not the point. The point is, he could have been hurt by the mob and now there's some crazy guy who found the blog and is here in town saying he's a vampire hunter who's going to kill you!"

For once, Regina Mills was at a loss for words.

She recovered and said, "We have to go get Henry-"

"I told Mary Margret to keep Henry after school until one of us picked him up," Emma said, anger depleting as she dropped into a chair.

"Thank you, Miss Swan," Regina said, "I suppose the first step is deleting the blog."

"I think we should read it first," Emma countered, "You know, figure out where Henry's coming from. Maybe make a back up copy so we know what this hunter guy knows."

"I always knew Henry was imaginative, but me, a vampire? That's a little far fetched," Regina commented with an awkward laugh.

"I know right? I was surprised when he told me,"

"He told you?"

"Yeah, he said we could call it Operation Bat," Emma said with a chuckle, "Pretty cute, huh?"

"Adorable," was the reply, but the blonde couldn't tell if it was serious, sarcastic, or sad.

Hours later, once it was dark, Emma slowly patrolled the town. The blog had been located, and Henry talked to, which had been a weird experience in and of itself.

Emma had no experience raising a child, let alone raising a child with someone else. But as soon as school had ended both she and Regina where at his classroom, both ready to give him a stern lecture.

"Uh oh, both moms," he'd mumbled to Mary Margret as they'd walked in.

The sheriff was surprised that Regina had let her come along and be a mom for once, but maybe, she rationalized, Regina was tired of being the bad guy. It definitely didn't mean the mayor was welcoming Emma into her and Henry's little life. And Emma didn't take it as an invitation to start co-parenting.

But that would be nice.

She slowed her speed to a crawl as she neared the graveyard, half wondering if she'd see Hook snooping around there, stake in hand.

What she didn't expect to see was Belle, shovel in hand, digging up a grave.


End file.
